The embodiments described herein relate to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus for radiating an ultrasonic wave to a subject and imaging the subject is provided with a monitor for displaying an ultrasonic image. As the monitor, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) has recently come to be used. By using an LCD as the monitor, the monitor is reduced in both thickness and weight and consequently the monitor can be attached to the body of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus through a plurality of horizontally pivoting arms (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-142331). The plural arms are adapted to pivot in the horizontal direction, whereby the monitor can move within a horizontal plane. In case of seeing an ultrasonic image displayed on the monitor while making transmission and reception of an ultrasonic wave with an ultrasonic probe abutted on a subject, the monitor can be moved to a position easy to see the image by protruding the monitor from the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus body.
Recently there has been a demand for enlarging the moving range so that the monitor can be moved to a position easier to see an ultrasonic image. On the other hand, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus body tends to become reduced in weight. Therefore, when the movement range of the monitor is enlarged and when the monitor is moved so as to protrude from the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus body, the center of gravity in the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus shifts to the protruding side of the monitor with respect to wheels which support the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, resulting in that the fear of tipping increases.